1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a scroll tongue part and a rotary machine including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compressors, pumps, and air blowers, which compress fluid, have a structure of a rotary machine including a rotor.
In the related art, the rotary machine includes an impeller and a casing. The impeller is a rotor, and transfers rotational kinetic energy to fluid to increase a pressure of the fluid. To this end, the impeller includes a plurality of blades that help movement of the fluid and transfer energy to the fluid.
Much effort to improve a performance of the rotary machine is being made, and Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1996-0001494 discloses such compressor technology that reduces pressure loss of a vane compressor to enhance a performance of the vane compressor.